Demigod Q&A
by Kat Fish 1298
Summary: Send one, send all of the questions you have for your favorite demigods! They have agreed to answer all fan questions addressed to them! Multiple updates daily (with pre-announced exceptions), as long as they continue to receive your questions! Rated T because I didn't invest in tech to censor their language.
1. Bed, Wed, Dead

To the seven:  
Bed, Wed, Dead- of the seven of you, who would you pick for each one? You can't choose your partner for any.  
Tom

To Tom:

**Hazel Levesque:** Umm, do we have to do this?

**Leo Valdez:** Yep! Come on Haze! You first!

**HL:** Okay... Um... If we marry them do we actually have to sleep with them at all?

**Annabeth Chase:** No.

**HL:** Bed Jason, Wed Leo, Dead- sorry- Piper.

**Piper McLean:** Why me?

**HL:** I know you the least.

**LV:** Yeah! All da ladies luv Leo!

**HL: **Shut up, Leo. Your turn Piper.

**PM:** No Jason, huh? Bed Percy, Wed Frank, Dead Leo. Now you go Leo! Answering letters was your dumb idea!

**LV:** Easy. Screw Beauty Queen, marry Haze, and kill Frank!

**Frank Zhang:** Yeah, well I'd kill you too. I suppose bed Piper and wed Annabeth.

**PM:** Why am I always the one being fucked?

**Jason Grace:** Because of the rumors about daughters of Aphrodite.

**PM:** What rumors?

**JG:** ...That you guys are the tightest.

**Percy Jackson:** You're blushing bad.

**JG:** I know.

**PJ:** So, bed, wed, dead?

**JG:** You first.

**PJ:** Oh gods. Bed Piper, Dead Leo, Wed Jason.

**LV:** Dude! Are you gay for Jason?

**PJ:** No! I just wouldn't be able to do any of that to Hazel- she basically my sister.

**LV: **Why Jason?

**PJ:** Because Hephaestus wouldn't care if I married you and even though Mars doesn't like me, he probably wouldn't care either. I'm hoping Zeus or Thalia would be pissed enough to kill me before the honeymoon.

**JG:** Oh, I'm feeling the love. For me, bed Annabeth, wed Hazel, dead Percy.

**PJ: **So you wanna kill me then sleep with my girlfriend? I can't believe you Jason! I'm your husband! I thought you loved me!

**AC:** Seaweed Brain, why are you so stupid.

**PJ:** I don't know. Have you gone yet, Wise Girl?

**AC:** Yes.

**PM:** Tell the truth.

**AC:** ...No. huh. Bed Jason, wed Frank, kill Leo.

**PM:** Have we all gone?

**FZ:** Yeah, I think so.

**PM:** Kay. Bye everyone!

* * *

**Hey! So I need more questions to the demigods to continue this story. I don't want to have to come up with the ideas myself. If you want this story to continue, please PM me or leave a question in the review.**

**~IAmLordVoldemort2**

**QOTD: What questions do you have for the demigods?**


	2. Power Change

To the seven:  
If you could have anyone's power instead of your own, whos would it be? (Within the seven)

-ChocolateWriter

To ChocolateWriter:

**Annabeth Chase:** Does Hazel's powers come with the curse? If not, then her powers. If they do, then I'd want Seaweed Brain's.

**Percy Jackson:** Frank's would be pretty awesome. But also Jason's would make me Thalia resistant... I don't know!

**Frank Zhang:** If my power changes, am I still bound to that stupid stick? I don't really want Leo's powers if I'm still gonna die by that thing burning to ashes.

**Leo Valdez:** Aw! Frank! You want my powers? I want your powers too man! Bring it in

**FZ:** Get the fuck off of me Leo.

**LV: **Not until you hug me back.

**FZ:** Fine.

**LV: **One second? That doesn't count! At least a count of ten, Zhang!

**FZ: **Fine. One. Two. Three. Ten. Now get off, or I'll turn into a bear and maul you.

**LV:** You're no fun.

**Hazel Levesque:** Percy's powers so I'd stop getting sea sick.

**Piper McLean:** Frank's. That's like ultimate stealth mode. I mean, what monster would pay attention to a small rodent?

**AC:** The answer to that would be Circe. She has an obsession with guinea pigs.

**PJ:** I thought we agreed never to talk about guniea pigs or that woman ever again.

**AC:** Sorry, not sorry. Jason, how about you?

**Jason Grace:** I want Percy's power to be a bottomless food vacuum. It would really help at Mexican restauraunts. Their portions are huge, and there's never room to eat and fried ice cream. Then any guac you have to take home oxidizes and turns brown. Then the leftovers just go to waste in my fridge.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Please keep sending them! Keep sending in questions for the demigods too! And they aren't limited to the Seven, just so y'all know. But any question not specific to any demigod automatically defaults to the Seven.**

**If you guys want to read something with actual plot, check out (and review, please) the other stories on my profile!**

**~IAmLordVoldemort2**

**QOTD: Favorite Disney movie? Why?**


	3. CHB vs CJ

To the seven:

What's your preferred camp?

-FangirlParadise

To FangirlParadise:

**Percy Jackson: **Half-Blood all the way! Although Jupiter is nice too, I mean, college without monster threats? Yes please.

**Annabeth Chase: **But the college is in the city, not the camp.

**PJ:** Then it doesn't matter! Camp Half-Blood! Huh, huh, huh!

**AC:** I have to agree, Camp Half-Blood is really nice.

**Piper McLean:** I definately prefer the Greek style, but Camp Jupiter is closer to home.

**Leo Valdez:** Your dad's an actor. It's not like he's actually home that often.

**PM: **Often enough to make me feel conflicted about this question.

**LV: **Camp Half-Blood. The beds are sweet, I've got Bunker Nine, and an entire fan club.

**Jason Grace:** Your so called fans all have restraining orders against you.

**LV: **They're just blaming me for their extreme attraction. They also thonk they'll explode if I get to close.

**JG: **They're afraid they'll get third degree burns if you get to close.

**LV:** They don't call me Hot Stuff for nothin'.

**JG: **No one calls you Hot Stuff.

**LV: **There's an entire group of nymphs that call me that.

**Hazel Levesque:** Yeah, for like five minutes. Then they got angry at us for taking that piece of bronze.

**JG:** Yeah, that doesn't count, Leo.

**LV: **Yeah it does!

**PM:** Shut up.

**LV:** ...

**JG: **You're a miracle worker, McLean. I'm partial to both camps. I'll go wherever Piper wants to go.

**PM:** Aww, Jason.

**PJ: **Gross! Stop kissing! That's nasty!

**JG: **Says the guy that practically went down on his girlfriend at that party last week.

**PJ: **That was different.

**Frank Zhang: **Anyway, I prefer Camp Jupiter. Camp Half-Blood is a bit too unorganized for my taste.

**HL:** Cabin 13 is a bit too creepy. I don't think I could stay in it for too long before having nightmares. Camp Jupiter definately.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Please keep sending them! Keep sending in questions for the demigods too! And they aren't limited to the Seven, just so y'all know. But any question not specific to any demigod automatically defaults to the Seven.**

**If you guys want to read something with actual plot, check out (and review, please) the other stories on my profile!**

**~IAmLordVoldemort2**

**QOTD: Last book you read? Rate it 1 to 10**


	4. V-Card Status

To the seven:

Are you guys still virgins?

-LittlestDancer [Guest]

To LittleDancer:

Hazel Levesque: I'm barely a teenager! Of course I'm still a virgin!

Frank Zhang: Yes. I don't plan to lose until I'm married.

Percy Jackson: No.

Leo Valdez: No! I have, like, an entire harem back in Houston!

Piper McLean: Tell the truth, Leo.

LV: Fine. I haven't lost my virginity yet. Damn you and your charmspeak.

PM: Depends, does oral count?

LV: You've sucked Jason off? Did he get you off? Why oral?

PM: Yes. Yes. Because I'm not going to risk getting pregnant any time soon!

Jason Grace: What Piper said.

Annabeth Chase: I'm not. I have my mom's ability to have kids mentally. My other parts don't actually even work. No periods, no pregnancy scares, only thing I gotta look out for STDs. Suck on that, bitches!

* * *

**Wow, 4 chapters in one day. Might do more later if I have the time.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Please keep sending them! Keep sending in questions for the demigods too! And they aren't limited to the Seven, just so y'all know. But any question not specific to any demigod automatically defaults to the Seven.**

**If you guys want to read something with actual plot, check out (and review, please) the other stories on my profile!**

**~IAmLordVoldemort2**

**QOTD: Favorite Thanksgiving tradition?**


	5. Alone on an Island

To the seven:

Who would you choose to be stuck on an island with? Can't be your significant other, must be within the seven, must be opposite gender. :)

-PeanutButter [Guest]

PeanutButter:

Percy Jackson: Before anybody answers this question, I have to know, where's the other half of that cookie? Why would PeanutButter only send me half of a chocolate chip cookie?

Annabeth Chase: That's not a cookie, Percy. That's a smiley face.

PJ: No, I'm pretty sure it's suppose to be a cookie. Wait, did Hermes take half of it for tip? Hermes!

Hermes: That's a smiley face, Percy. And if it were a chocolate chip cookie, I wouldn't take it. I don't even like chocolate!

PJ: How can someone not like chocolate?! That should be like, illegal or something! I mean, an allergy, sure, I get that. But just not liking it? Impossible!

AC: Calm down and answer the question Seaweed Brain.

PJ: Fine, but I won't let this it go.

Leo Valdez: Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore!

Frank Zhang: Stop with the fancy flame work, Leo!

Piper McLean: Stop with the singing, Leo!

Hazel Levesque: I have duct tape if you need it.

PJ: If I were stuck on an island with either Piper or Hazel, I'd pick Hazel. She could probably do some fancy underground work if necessary, and she wouldn't be able to talk me into doing all the manual labor.

PM: You really think I'd do that to you?

PJ: Just checking all my bases.

PM: Okay, Leo, Frank, or Percy. If we're allowed to escape the island, Percy because he can't drown. If we're stuck forever, Leo, assuming he can keep his toolbelt, otherwise Frank.

LV: Wait, can I keep my tool belt? Eh, doesn't matter. Annabeth because even if this island was as primative as Isla Nublar or Isla Sorna, we'd still manage to make the island into the awesome world of 2015 Hill Valley in a matter of months.

AC: I gotta pick Leo. That would be pretty cool.

HL: Isla Sorna? Isla Nublar? Hill Valey? 2015? It's only 2009.

LV: Pop culture, my dear Levesque. Someday I'll introduce you to _Jurassic Park _and _Back to the Future_. Probably right after _Indiana Jones_.

HL: _Indiana Jones_?

LV: Only the greastest character portrayed by Harrison Ford! Nazis, magic, and archaeology. This franchise was made for you, my dear!

Jason Grace: Don't let her see Indy 4. That movie was a disgrace.

LV: Of course not!

HL: What's wrong with the fourth movie?

JG: The first three were made in the eighties. This one came out last year. The whole storyline is dumb, and I really don't like the guy that played the son.

HL: Okay...

LV: Who would you pick?

HL: Of you, Percy, and Jason, Percy. I mean, if the island is surrounded by water. On the off chance it were lava, than Leo.

JG: Is there any situation where I'd be picked?

HL: Maybe if the island was full of venti or was prone to tornadoes.

LV: That reminds me, _Wizard of Oz_!

JG: Annabeth would be my pick.

FZ: I'll go with Annabeth too.

**Fifth chapter today! Please send more questions! I'm already almost running out!**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Please keep sending them! Keep sending in questions for the demigods too! And they aren't limited to the Seven, just so y'all know. But any question not specific to any demigod automatically defaults to the Seven.**

**If you guys want to read something with actual plot, check out (and review, please) the other stories on my profile!**

**~IAmLordVoldemort2**

**QOTD: Favorite sci-fi movie?**


	6. Last Two on Earth

To the seven:

If you were the last person of your gender on earth, and you needed to do IT to continue the human race with the only person of the other gender who can NOT be your lover, who would you do IT with?

-SeventhChild [Guest]

SeventhChild:

Piper McLean: Holy shit. Six older siblings? I hope for your sake they're nothing like Drew.

Percy Jackson: I'd almost rather have Drew as a sibling than not having one at all.

Jason Grace: Really?

PJ: I said almost. The only upside would be that she'd stop flirting with me every chance she gets.

Leo Valdez: If I can't have Calypso as the last woman on earth with me, then Echo.

Frank Zhang: SeventhChild said to fix the human race. Echo's a nymph.

LV: So? We're not human. We're half god.

FZ: Fair enough. I'd want it to be Gwen.

JG: Reyna.

Annabeth Chase: I can't have kids the normal way. But I'd want the last guy on earth to be attractive and not creepy or dumber than Seaweed Brain here.

PM: I'd pick-

Zethes: Me?

PM: Ew, gross. I'd sooner pick Cal.

Cal: I am Cal.

PM: I was thinking more along the lines of Will Solace. If I'm gonna have a baby, and there's only one other person on earth, I want it to be someone who knows what he's doing.

Hazel Levesque: Piper makes a point. Any kid of Apollo that is a medic.

AC: Percy?

PJ: Can I just let the human race go extinct?

HL: No.

PJ: Calypso, I guess.

LV: Why my girl?

PJ: Because I've only ever kissed four girls, and if I can't have Annabeth, Calypso would be my next option.

AC: Who are these other girls, Percy?

PJ: Rachel. Only once, before we started dating. It was like kissing a sister. And this girl in kindergarten. I was dared to kiss her on the cheek on Valentine's day. Then she punched me in the face.

LV: That's hilarious!

* * *

**Sixth chapter today!**

**Keep sending questions!**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Please keep sending them! Keep sending in questions for the demigods too! And they aren't limited to the Seven, just so y'all know. But any question not specific to any demigod automatically defaults to the Seven.**

**If you guys want to read something with actual plot, check out (and review, please) the other stories on my profile!**

**~IAmLordVoldemort2**

**QOTD: Do you guys play any instruments? Or sing?**


	7. Sexuality

To the seven:

To the boys:if u were gay, who would u date and marry?  
To the girls:if u were a lesbian(gay word for girls), who would u date and marry?

-SoulHorse

SoulHorse:

Percy Jackson: I suppose if I were gay, something might have happened with Nico. And who knows, something could have happened with Luke.

Piper McLean: If I were lesbian, I probably would have joined the Hunt. I assume there's no rule against girl-girl relationships?

Thalia Grace: No, but most of us are asexual, not lesbian.

Annabeth Chase: Well I can say my crush on Luke probably would have been on you if I were lez.

TG: I hope that doesn't mean I would have become evil.

Leo Valdez: I would probably go for Jason if I were gay. After all, he's my best friend.

Jason Grace: You probably would have been fawning over Dylan too much to notice me.

LV: Nah. Well, maybe, at least only until you actually showed up on the bus and my memory got messed up. I probably would of been in Pipe's position.

JG: Probably would have friend-zoned you for longer, though.

Hazel Levesque: Friend-zone?

JG: When one person likes somebody, but that person only sees them as a friend.

HL: Oh. I can't really imagine myself as a lesbian because I grew up in the forties.

Frank Zhang: Didn't stop Nico.

HL: The difference is he is gay and he doesn't have many memories of the forties.

FZ: My man crush is Robert Downey Jr. But if I were gay, my realistic crush would probably Percy.

PJ: Which would be a bit weird 'cause I am your uncle.

JG: You're his uncle?

PJ: You didn't know that he's a descendent of Poseidon?

JG: No. Was I knocked out when this information came up?

PJ: No. Anyway, who would you date if you were gay?

JG: Maybe Nico, I don't know!

Nico di Angelo: Sorry Sparky, I'm much prefer Will.

Will Solace: You would be with Leo. I just know it.

LV: Of course he would! All the gay men love Leo!

NA: No we don't.

* * *

**I need more questions guys! Please send 'em in!**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Please keep sending them! Keep sending in questions for the demigods too! And they aren't limited to the Seven, just so y'all know. But any question not specific to any demigod automatically defaults to the Seven.**

**If you guys want to read something with actual plot, check out (and review, please) the other stories on my profile!**

**~IAmLordVoldemort2**

**QOTD: Traveling for Thanksgiving? How far away? Mode of transportation?**


	8. Kane Chronicles

Percy and Annabeth,

Do the other demigods know about the Kane's

-Helen of Troy [Guest]

Helen:

Percy Jackson: I only told Annabeth and Grover about Carter.

Annabeth Chase: Percy! I thought you said you couldn't say his name!

PJ: Shit.

Grover Underwood: Why couldn't you say his name, anyway?

PJ: He did some magic thing and painted an eye on me. If I say his name, he'll come help me if I need something. But it will only work once. I just hope Peleus doesn't try to kill him.

Peleus the Purple Dragon: Rawr!

AC: I never told anybody but Percy about Sadie.

Drew Takana: Wait a second, Sadie Kane?

AC: Yeah.

DT: I hate that bitch!

Lacy: Are you ranting about Sadie again? She's not that bad, Drew. Just let it go!

Leo Valdez: Let it go! Let it go!

DT: Shut it, Valdez! She's the most awful person ever!

Carter Kane: Ugh, I know, right? Toats annoying!

PJ: That was fast. And, why are you talking like a valley girl?

CK: Just making fun of her. Now what's the problem?

PJ: Nothing, I just called you by accident.

CK: Seriously? You just wasted perfectly good magic.

AC: You should have done it to somebody that didn't have as big if a mouth.

PJ: Hey!

CK: And by the way, what's with the dragon? It tried to kill me!

PPD: Rawr!

* * *

**I need more questions guys! Please send 'em in!**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Please keep sending them! Keep sending in questions for the demigods too! And they aren't limited to the Seven, just so y'all know. But any question not specific to any demigod automatically defaults to the Seven.**

**If you guys want to read something with actual plot, check out (and review, please) the other stories on my profile!**

**~IAmLordVoldemort2**

**QOTD: Favorite food at Thanksgiving?**


	9. Solangelo

Jason,

Thoughts on Solangelo?

-FangirlParadise

Fangirl Paradise:

Jason Grace: Solangelo?

Piper McLean: Nico and Will's ship name.

JG: Okay. I think that Will is a good match for Nico. An unexpected match, but a good match all the same. Will has been making Nico get more sunlight during the day, eat more at meals, sleep longer at night, and use his powers only in emergencies or during Capture the Flag. Will seems to be the reason that Nico is sticking around Camp Half-Blood and not going off and hiding under rock in the Underworld. As long as he doesn't hurt Nico, I'm okay with it. If he does, he'll have Hell to pay.

Percy Jackson: You bet he will!

JG: Says the source of Nico's distress for three years.

PJ: I was only thirteen, I was in distress, and I'm more oblivious of the obvious that a fly stuck between a window and open shades.

JG: What does that even mean?

PJ: You know, when you have your shades down, but you twist them so light can still get in. Flies get behind the shades, and they freak out because for some reason, they can't find the space between each board!

JG: Yeah, you don't need to worry about hurting Will if he hurts Nico. i'll handle it on my own.

PJ: But I want to help!

JG: Fine. I'm giving Will the boyfriend chat tomorrow. You can come with me.

PJ: Yes!

* * *

**I need more questions guys! Please send 'em in!**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Please keep sending them! Keep sending in questions for the demigods too! And they aren't limited to the Seven, just so y'all know. But any question not specific to any demigod automatically defaults to the Seven.**

**If you guys want to read something with actual plot, check out (and review, please) the other stories on my profile!**

**~IAmLordVoldemort2**

**QOTD: Pumpkin pie, Apple pie, or Pecan pie?**


	10. Lord Voldemort

LV reminds me too much of Lord Voldemort.

-[Guest]

Guest:

Leo Valdez: So you noticed our initials are the same. I'm going to fill you in on a little secret. That's no coincidence. I must kill you now, before you go spilling to all your puny little friends. AVADA KEDAVRA! ... How come people keep figuring out my identity? First Harry figured out I was actually Tom Riddle, than this nobody figured out that Leo Valdez was a cover for my cover. What am I doing wrong?

* * *

**I need more questions guys! Please send 'em in!**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Please keep sending them! Keep sending in questions for the demigods too! And they aren't limited to the Seven, just so y'all know. But any question not specific to any demigod automatically defaults to the Seven.**

**If you guys want to read something with actual plot, check out (and review, please) the other stories on my profile!**

**~IAmLordVoldemort2**

**QOTD: Do you have any pets? What kind? How many? How annoying are they?**


	11. OTP

To the Seven:

What's your favorite OTP?

-Mta1

Mta1:

Frank Zhang: We are going to assume that you mean other than ourselves. Percabeth, because they are the ultimate power couple.

Hazel Levesque: Percabeth. They're reunion brought a tear to my eye. Than I laughed when she judo-flipped him.

Percy Jackson: I knew I heard someone laugh!

HL: Sorry, not sorry.

PJ: Caleo. If anybody deserves a happy ending, it's Calypso.

Annabeth Chase: Chrisse. Since Clarrise has started dating Chris, almost no newbies receive swirlys anymore.

Jason Grace: Solangelo. I've spent to much time consoling Nico not to have his relationship be my favorite ship.

Piper McLean: Melson. I love watching Coach Hedge with Mellie. He's actually really sweet when he's with her and Chuck.

Coach Hedge: Call me sweet again, and I'll make you wash the dishes, cupcake!

PM: Yes sir!

Leo Valdez: Brason. I mean, I'm sure Jason loves Piper a lot, but we all know his true love is a brick.

JG: It is not!

LV: Explain this picture of you Lady and the Tramping with a brick then. Or this picture of you watching the sunset. Or this picture of you on the ferris wheel.

JG: Photoshop. You photoshopped those.

LV: Did not.

PJ: Aww. Look at how excited Jason looks on the ferris wheel!

JG: That never happened! You paid somebody to photoshop these, didn't you?

LV: With what money would I pay for these?

JG: Tell me where you got those.

LV: I took them with my camera.

JG: Liar.

PM: Jason, I think we need to discuss our relationship.

* * *

**My last chapter for the day. Please follow, favorite, and review. I will probably not be posting tomorrow because Thanksgiving.**

**I need more questions guys! Please send 'em in!**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Please keep sending them! Keep sending in questions for the demigods too! And they aren't limited to the Seven, just so y'all know. But any question not specific to any demigod automatically defaults to the Seven.**

**If you guys want to read something with actual plot, check out (and review, please) the other stories on my profile!**

**~IAmLordVoldemort2**

**QOTD: Have you seen _Mockingjay Part 1_ yet? Thoughts?**


	12. Villans

To the Seven:

Who out of the seven could you imagine most as an evil villain?

-BunnyFromAbove

BunnyFromAbove:

Percy Jackson: That's easy. Annabeth. It would be a story where evil comes out on top because my Wise Girl would be too smart to do all the clichéd monologues, and she would kill the hero the first chance she got.

Annabeth Chase: I'm not sure if I find that sweet or not. I think Leo would be a great villan. He's got a metal dragon, he can build anything, he's got a giant cave hidden in the woods, and an unlimited source of fire. He could do some crazy-ass evil things.

Leo Valdez: If I'm a crazy villan, I want to be a Batman villan from Arkham Asylum. But I think Hazel would be an awesome villan. She can pull any money she needs from the ground, she can have an awesome underground lair, she could inflict her curse upon anybody she wants, and she's probably got the best backstory for a multi-dimensional character.

Hazel Levesque: Piper would be my choice. She could swindle anyone with her voice, she's got money, and the backstory of a dad that was never there for her.

Piper McLean: Frank could be the werewolf type villan. His animal alter egos could take him over at night and make him do horible things.

Frank Zhang: Or I could be in a Beauty and the Beast situation. Jason has the looks, the popularity and the ego to be a Gaston character.

Jason Grace: I don't have that big of an ego! ...Okay, I _use_ to. A long time ago. Before Hera kidnapped me. Losing my memory took away my ego for a period of time. That quest without any memories made me remember how scared I was as a kid. Hearing about Percy all the time was pretty humbling. Meeting him was even more humbling. You know, Percy would make a pretty good villan. He could be the kind that makes everybody they're against trust them, then runs off when their position is compromised, but he would have convinced or blackmailed people into spying for him. He'd also be the kind that was so nice that there were people who still believe he was good somewhere below the surface, and probably the kind to try to right his wrongs by sacrificing himself in the end.

PJ: ...

AC: ...

JG: What?

PJ: Too soon, man. Too soon.

* * *

**I hope everybody had a wonderful Thanksgiving yesterday! And I hope none of my wonderful readers (aka, you guys!) got hurt or are going to get hurt during Black Friday today/B.F. sales that started Thursday! **

**Thanks for the reviews, but I need more questions guys! Please send 'em in! Also follow and favorite my story and myself too!**

**If you guys want to read something with actual plot, check out (and review, please) the other stories on my profile!**

**~IAmLordVoldemort2**

**P.S. These are actual ideas I have for each of the Seven as villans to stories. Well, except for Jason's about Percy, because I based that on Luke's story. If anybody wishes to write about one of the scenarios, please feel free to do so! But please let me know (review or PM) because I want to read it!**

**QOTD: Did/are you go(ing) Black Friday shopping today? If so, how early did you get up to go?**


	13. Watercolors

To the Seven:

What would you guys paint if you had water colors?

And Percy, do you use your powers when you waterpaint?

-Finwitch1

Finwitch1:

Percy Jackson: Depends on how I'm feeling. Usually I'll use the brush because I like the brush lines. And right now, I would probably paint Amphirite's gardens at my father's palace. I just saw them for the first time the other day, and they were stunning.

Annabeth Chase: When did you learn to paint anyway, Seaweed Brain?

PJ: Rachel taught me during that period that you were ignoring me. It was actually really relaxing with all the stress of the prophecy weighing on my shoulders. And she tried like, twenty different mediums before she tried watercolors. Watercolors were the only one that I can actually do. And anything oil-based, don't even think about it. I turn into a kindergartener with those.

AC: If I had any artistic talent, I'd probably paint a skyline.

PJ: You have artistic talent- you're an architect! Your art is just very math-based.

AC: I wouldn't call something math-based art.

Piper McLean: You would consider music an art, yes? That's literally all numbers, mixed with a little feeling. Architecture is no different, except in the fact that some people won't care, and those people are uncultured swine.

AC: Just like the people that like all that pop garbage.

PM: Exactly! And if I were to paint something right now, it would probably be Drew getting attacked by a giant flock of doves. She's been pissing me off a lot latly.

Hazel Levesque: I'd paint a scene from Madi Gras. I really miss that.

Frank Zhang: My old house, you know, before it exploded.

Leo Valdez: Calypso. And I bet Jason would paint his girlfriend in almost no clothing.

Jason Grace: I wouldn't paint Piper like that!

LV: I didn't mean Piper. I meant Phoebe.

Thalia Grace: What!

JG: Who?

LV: Phoebe, you brick girlfriend!

TG: My brother's dating a brick named Phoebe?

JG: No! And Leo, stop trying to make Brason happen, it's not going to happen!

LV: So, what would you paint?

JG: You getting struck down by a billion watts of lightning.

* * *

**I hope everybody had a wonderful Thanksgiving yesterday! And I hope none of my wonderful readers (aka, you guys!) got hurt or are going to get hurt during Black Friday today/B.F. sales that started Thursday! **

**Thanks for the reviews, but_ I NEED A LOT MORE QUESTIONS, GUYS_! Please send 'em in! Also follow and favorite my story and myself too!**

**If you guys want to read something with actual plot, check out (and review, please) the other stories on my profile!**

**~IAmLordVoldemort2**

**QOTD: What do you want for Christmas?**


	14. Parents

To the Seven and Nico:

Do you love your mortal and godly parents?

-sadicofan [Guest]

sadicofan:

Percy Jackson: I think I speak for all of us when I say we don't love our godly parents. We didn't grow up with them, so we don't know them well enough to love them. I like my dad, and as far as absent parents go, I think he's at the better end of the spectrum. As for my mom, I wouldn't be who I am without her, and I'll never be able to express how much I love her to anybody.

Annabeth Chase: I think love my dad, but my relationship with him is still really rocky. I can't be sure of my feelings for him, just in case it goes downhill again.

Leo Valdez: I love my mom, and there's not day that goes by that I don't miss her and feel guilty for what I did.

Frank Zhang: I miss my mom a lot too. I wish she could come back.

Jason Grace: I don't have any memories of my mother, except for her ghost in Ithica. That was weird. I think even if she hadn't given me up to Hera, based on what Thalia's told me, I don't think I ever would have been able to really love her.

Piper McLean: I love my dad, I just wish he could know about me.

Hazel Levesque: I love my mom, even though it was her fault I was cursed. I have fond memories of her from before Gaia made her insane.

Nico di Angelo: I don't have many memories of my mother. I love her though for not wanting Bianca and I to grow up in the Underworld even though we weren't safe. As for my father, he wasn't exactly absent in my life, and he accepts my sexuality, so I don't hate him, but I certainly don't love him.

* * *

**I hope everybody had a wonderful Thanksgiving yesterday! And I hope none of my wonderful readers (aka, you guys!) got hurt or are going to get hurt during Black Friday today/B.F. sales that started Thursday! **

**Thanks for the reviews, but_ I NEED A LOT MORE QUESTIONS, GUYS_! Please send 'em in! Also follow and favorite my story and myself too!**

**If you guys want to read something with actual plot, check out (and review, please) the other stories on my profile!**

**~IAmLordVoldemort2**

**QOTD: What questions do you have for the demigods?**


	15. Accidental Walk In

To the Seven:

What would you say if you caught Nico and Will having sex?

-shantyboo

shantyboo:

Percy Jackson: "Oops, this isn't my cabin."

Hazel Levesque: I probably wouldn't be able to say anything. I would just shut the door, leave, and not look either of them in the eye for a week.

Piper McLean: "It's about time." I mean, seriously. I can sense the strength of their relationship, and they probably could have started sleeping together two or three months ago without it hurting their relationship.

Jason Grace: Later, after the event, I would hunt Will down and make sure that he knew that if he ever hurt Nico now, not only would he be a dead man, but I would personally throw him into Tartarus.

Frank Zhang: "Ahh!" I'd probably be scarred for life.

Annabeth Chase: I wouldn't say anything. I'd just leave and not care.

Leo Valdez: "Thanks for the warning." Because I know Will and Nico both know the universal signal for "I'm fucking someone right now." If I walk in on them, than it's because they didn't put a towel on the doorknob.

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to _TailsDoll13_, an awesome person who reviewed many of my chapters and sent in an amazing total of 12 questions!**

**I hope everybody had a wonderful Thanksgiving yesterday! And I hope none of my wonderful readers (aka, you guys!) got hurt or are going to get hurt during Black Friday today/B.F. sales that started Thursday! **

**Thanks for the reviews! Please keep sending 'em in! Also follow and favorite my story and myself too!**

**If you guys want to read something with actual plot, check out (and review, please) the other stories on my profile!**

**~IAmLordVoldemort2**

**QOTD: What questions do you have for the demigods?**


	16. Annabeth Chase

To the general public:

What did you think of Annabeth the first time you met her?

-iamawesome237

iamawesome237:

Percy Jackson: I thought she was really pretty. And I was confused because she was asking me questions about the winter solace, which I had no idea what that was at the time.

Thalia Grace: She was definitely very feisty, and I knew that she would be a great addition to our team.

Leo Valdez: She was so badass! She was like, "Give me Percy Jackson, or die!"

Jason Grace: I was pretty terrified. I mean she just marched up to me and started yelling.

Grover Underwood: She was so smart for a seven year old, I knew for a fact she was a daughter of Athena.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare: I definatly was not a fan because we were both crushing on Percy at the time.

Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellono: I knew Annabeth would be a wonderful ally, but I was also not a fan because according to the Roman gods, she shouldn't have existed, and I also liked Percy.

Piper McLean: I felt really bad for her, although I figured better than to show it. But she was in a lot of distress at the time.

Hazel Levesque: I could immediately see what Percy sees in her- bravery, intelligence, beauty, strength. Percy's a really lucky guy.

Frank Zhang: She scared me. I mean, she judo-flipped Percy when he was praetor, and got away with it! A physical attack on a praetor has never been without consequence.

Nico di Angelo: I just wondered why she let herself fall off a cliff.

* * *

**I hope everybody had a wonderful Thanksgiving yesterday! And I hope none of my wonderful readers (aka, you guys!) got hurt or are going to get hurt during Black Friday today/B.F. sales that started Thursday!**

**Thanks for the reviews! Please keep sending 'em in! Also follow and favorite my story and myself too!**

**If you guys want to read something with actual plot, check out (and review, please) the other stories on my profile!**

**~IAmLordVoldemort2**

**QOTD: What is your favorite color?**


	17. Nico di Angelo

To Will Solace:

What do you like about Nico?

-iamawesome237

iamawesome237:

Will Solace: First, there are a ton of things about his personality that Nico would kill me if I ever mentioned, so I'm only going to mention what I know he won't be too pissed for. He's cute and funny. He's easily flustered, which causes him to have the most adorable blush. He's more cuddly than he seems and gives surprisingly warm hugs. There's definitely a mysterious aspect to his character. He speaks Italian, which I find that hot as Hell. He's a pretty damn good kisser, and let's just say that his naturally messy hair comes in handy from time to time.

Nico di Angelo: Will!

WS: What?

NA: They're going to think that we've had sex!

WS: Why on Earth would think that?

NA: "And let's just say that his naturally messy hair comes in handy from time to time." Will, sex hair is messy!

WS: You know what I was referring to. Make out hair is messy too.

NA: I know, and you know, but they don't know.

WS: Let me make this very clear! Nico and I have not had sex yet, nor have either of us sucked the other off!

NA: They're still thinking dirty things, Will.

WS: We also haven't done any hand jobs!

NA: In case anybody out there still thinks we're doing things, we are not! I'm only 13. I'm not ready for any of that yet.

WS: But you'll sit on the couch and make out with me?

NA: That's different.

WS: His innocence is the other thing I love about him.

NA: You didn't have to say that, Will.

WS: Didn't I tell you he had the cutest blush?

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! Please keep sending 'em in! Also follow and favorite my story and myself too!**

**If you guys want to read something with actual plot, check out (and review, please) the other stories on my profile!**

**~IAmLordVoldemort2**

**QOTD: What is your favorite food?**


	18. Godhood

Percy:

Say you actually took the gods up on their offer to make you a god. What would you have been the god of? Me and my friends are thinking blue food.

-TailsDoll13

TailsDoll13:

Percy Jackson: If I had accepted, I seriously doubt Zeus would have been so gracious as to allow me to choose my domain. With my luck, I'd be made god of sewer drains, toilet bowls and indoor plumbing. Demigods would only pray to me that the giant dump they took at another person's house wouldn't clog the pipes. However on the off chance that I did get to pick my domain, I probably would pick blue food, something that has to do with water, and loyalty.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! Please keep sending 'em in! Also follow and favorite my story and myself too!**

**If you guys want to read something with actual plot, check out (and review, please) the other stories on my profile!**

**~IAmLordVoldemort2**

**QOTD: What is your favorite band?**


	19. Rick Rolling

To Leo:

How many times have you rickrolled everyone?

-TailsDoll13

TailsDoll13:

Leo Valdez: I haven't had many chances to do this, or even many friends to do this on. Most of us don't have computers or cell phones, and the ones that do have cell phones usually get crappy flip phones or don't have texting or email. I've Rick Rolled a grand total of 4 times and have had 10 victims.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! Please keep sending 'em in! Also follow and favorite my story and myself too!**

**If you guys want to read something with actual plot, check out (and review, please) the other stories on my profile!**

**~IAmLordVoldemort2**

**QOTD: What is the scariest thing you have ever done?**


	20. Infirmary

To Will:

Did Nico really have to be in the infimary for three days, or did you just want him around? *eyebrow waggle*

-TailsDoll13

TailsDoll13:  
Will Solace: He needed to be in the infirmary at least that long. I did enjoy having him around, but there were so many people to take care of in that first week, I wasn't able to spend much time with him. I did, however, pull him back in for a check up when things slowed down. I may or may not have told him he needed to stay for four more days when he didn't need to at all.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! Please keep sending 'em in! Also follow and favorite my story and myself too!**

**If you guys want to read something with actual plot, check out (and review, please) the other stories on my profile!**

**~IAmLordVoldemort2**

**QOTD: Which is your favorite book in the PJO/HOO series?**


	21. 21st Century

To Nico and Hazel:

What's the hardest thing to get used to in the modern world?

-TailsDoll13

TailsDoll13:

Nico di Angelo: I sort of was eased into the modern world. Most of my early memories are gone, and the Lotus Casino had everything up to date with electronics. I'd have to go with the fact that homosexuality is socially acceptable.

Hazel Levesque: Well I didn't have that luxury. Probably that most people have portable technology that has limitless information, and yet they seem to only use it to look up pictures of cats.

* * *

**Ah! My beautiful readers! I must apologize, for I must leave you all. I have been granted a quest to travel by horseless carraige to Ye Olde Community College and survive the last week of classes than suffer through my finals. My friends, this is where I leave you. I promise you'll remain in my heart as I trudge across the soggy campus day after day. Please do not despair, my friends, for I swear on the River Styx to return within a fortnight. Until then, please leave me some reviews and also travel the short journey to my profile to read my previous writings.**

**~IAmLordVoldemort2**

**QOTD: What is your favorite TV Show?**


	22. Cheating

To the Demigods

Have you ever thought that your partner cheated on you?

-Thegirlwiththedress

Thegirlwiththedress:

Katie Gardener: One time I thought that I saw Travis making out with my sister. It turned out just to be Connor.

Connor Stoll: To be clear, she saw me kissing her sister. Not my brother kissing me.

Travis Stoll: Katie's really close with Jake Mason, I still kinda think she's cheating on me with him.

KG: Oh my god, Travis! He's my lab partner at school! And he has a boyfriend!

Leo Valdez: Unless she has a thing for servants you can neither see, feel, smell, taste, or hear, I don't think Calypso has had the chance to cheat. I don't know what I would have felt if another guy landed on her island while I was gone.

Calypso: Leo is a huge flirt. I still do not imagine he would cheat on me.

Piper McLean: I definitely thought that Jason might have had a girlfriend back at Camp Jupiter before the quest.

Jason Grace: Everybody flirts with Piper. I don't think she'd cheat, but I'm afraid someone better will come along.

Annabeth Chase: I know that Percy's way to loyal to consider cheating. But I still was worried that he had found another girlfriend when he had amnesia.

Percy Jackson: Even though she definitely deserves better, I doubt that Annabeth would ever cheat.

AC: You don't know what you're talking about Percy. I don't think anybody is anywhere near as good as you. There's certainly nobody better.

PJ: That's what you say.

AC: That's what know.

PJ: I love you, Annabeth.

JG: Oh, so you can kiss your girlfriend, bit it's wrong for me to kiss mine?

LV: Jason, you're completely welcome to kiss Phoebe.

JG: Leo, stop with the brick thing.

LV: Come on, man! Brason's my OTP!

JG: Drop it, Leo.

LV: No.

JG: Seriously, Leo. Put that brick down.

LV: I don't wanna.

JG: Don't you dare throw that brick at me Leo! Don't you dar-!

LV: Oops. I threw it too high.

PJ: Maybe it shouldn't be Brason. Maybe it should be Jascussions.

PM: Jascussions?

PJ: Jason and Concussions! I mean, it's not always a brick that knocks him out, right?

LV: Well, no. But the brick is just so memorable!

PM: You know, all his head injuries are probably what made him need glasses.

LV: Yeah, well, I never said that Brason was a healthy relationship.

* * *

**I'm ba-aaaack!**

**~IAmLordVoldemort2**

**QOTD: Did ya miss me?**


	23. Aphrodite Campers

To Piper:

Who are the nicest people in your cabin?

-TailsDoll13

TailsDoll13:

Piper McLean: Mitchell and Lacy by far. They don't have to try to be nice.

* * *

**Sorry for my long absence guys! I had college stuff (bleh.) I'm really worried about how I did. English, I think went really well. I passed all my papers, including a 5-6 page research essay on hydraulic fracturing that I did completely the day it was due. It's actually a really interesting topic, just not when you have to write about it for a class.**

**Anyway, thanks for not sending me any hate reviews for leaving for as long as I did.**

**So as always, favorite, follow, review, answer the QOTD, and leave more questions for our favorite demigods! I may not have said this, but you can send questions to the demigods in the Underworld too. Hades told me he's willing to allow Hermes to send mail to Elysium.**

**And I would like everyone to know, the demigods intend to answer every question they recieve, although some may take longer than others because they don't have their responces thought out yet.**

**COOKIES!**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**~IAmLordVoldemort2**

**QOTD: What is you favorite holiday tradition?**


	24. Tartarus

Dear Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase,

Would you two go back to Tartarus (together, of course) if you had the smallest chance to save Bob and Damasen?

-Smiles Burn In The Styx

Percy Jackson: Yes, but only if Annabeth was okay with it.

Annabeth Chase: In a heart beat.

PJ: By the way, nice username.

* * *

**Please favorite, follow, and review! Leave your questions for the demigods and answer the QOTD!**

**~IAmLordVoldemort2**

**QOTD: What is your favorite TV show?**


	25. Bianca di Angelo

To Nico and the Seven:

How would you react if you met or ran into Bianca di Angelo's reincarnation?

-DarkSouls [Guest]

Nico di Angelo: Probably cry. I'd probably also have to fight the urge to kidnap her.

Percy Jackson: Probably apologize to her over and over again like an insane person until she put a restraining order on me.

Annabeth Chase: I really didn't know her that well. I knew her for like ten minutes before I got kidnapped and she died on that quest.

Hazel Levesque: I don't know her, but if I just _knew_ that it was her, I'd call Nico.

NA: And again, I would proceed to ball my eyes out.

Jason Grace: Same as Hazel, but I'd probably contact Thalia too. They knew eachother, right?

PJ: Thalia wasn't part of the Hunt at the time, but yeah.

Piper McLean: I didn't know her at all. I don't think I'd even be capable of _just knowing_.

Leo Valdez: Ditto.

* * *

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I got grounded from electronics, and the only reason I can post this now is because I'm at school. So you probably won't see me again until 2015. I would love it though if you guys could be awesome and send me in reviews for when I get back! And send more questions!**

**And for the holidays, here are some of the double chocolate peppermint cookies I made in class today!**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**~IAmLordVoldemort2**

**QOTD: What is your favorite TV show?**


	26. Bianca or Will?

To Nico:

Would you go back in time to save Bianca if it meant not ending up with Will?

-shadow queen daughter of hades

shadow queen daughter of hades:

Nico di Angelo: How on earth could you ask me something like that?

NA: That's like asking a mother which child they would save if they could only save one.

NA: How am I suppose to decide this? I love my sister but I love being with Will.

NA: Sorry, shadow queen. I can't give you an answer.

* * *

**Don't hate me for disapearing. I had school and my quarter just finished yesterday and the last 12ish weeks I've been stressing over a 10 page research essay. Don't yell at me please! I bring cookies as a peace offering!**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**Please send in your questions, guys! Favorite and follow! **

**~IAmLordVoldemort2**

**QOTD: What kind of pie did you have on pi day?**


	27. Sugar or Time?

Percy,  
What if you had an option of no canned soft drinks, cookies or candy for a year but got to spend loads of time with your father that time? Would you take it?  
Finwitch

Finwitch:

Percy Jackson: Honestly? No, I don't think I would.

PJ: I mean, I'd love to spend time with my dad, but he's still a god.

PJ: He'd have to neglect his responsibilities- whatever those are.

PJ: And all my friends never get to see their godly parents. They're already jealous I get to see my dad more often than the average demigod. I wouldn't want to make that jealousy worse.

PJ: And more time with my dad would mean less time with Annabeth and my mom. That would make me really sad.

PJ: Also I'm trying to catch up with my schoolwork. I'm 9 months behind in school [thanks a lot, Hera] and I really really really want to graduate on time with Annabeth.

* * *

**Don't hate me for disapearing. I had school and my quarter just finished yesterday and the last 12ish weeks I've been stressing over a 10 page research essay. Don't yell at me please! I bring cookies as a peace offering!**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**Please send in your questions, guys! Favorite and follow!**

**~IAmLordVoldemort2**

**QOTD: Did you beware the Ides of March?**


	28. Proposing

to all of the 7:

when are you going to freaking propose?! percy especially, like BISH you've gone to hell with annabeth!¡

-mangoguava [Guest]

Mangoguava:

Percy Jackson: Well technically I already have. It's not official with a ring or anything yet, but I have.

Frank Zhang: I'm not looking to propose just yet. I mean, my girlfriend is only thirteen for gods' sake. If it's alright with her, I'm gonna wait until she's at least seventeen.

Jason Grace: Piper and I have discussed it and we don't want marriage. Aphrodite's disappointed that there won't be a wedding, but Piper doesn't want one. Then we also don't want to pay hundreds of dollars to get a piece of paper that tells us what our relationship status is instead of letting us just know for free.

Leo Valdez: Tonight! I have an entire choreographed flame show to go with it and everything!

* * *

**Don't hate me for disappearing. I had school and my quarter just finished yesterday and the last 12ish weeks I've been stressing over a 10 page research essay. Don't yell at me please! I bring cookies as a peace offering!**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**Please send in your questions, guys! Favorite and follow!**

**~IAmLordVoldemort2**

**QOTD: Favorite subject?**


	29. Baby Names

To the demigods:  
What would you name your kid(s)? Jason and Piper you better name your boy Jasper...

-Jasper is Golden

Jasper is Golden:

Jason Grace: Thanks for the support! For some reason people don't seem to like me and Piper much.

Piper McLean: As for naming our kid after our ship name, I don't think so. And it's not that we don't like the name. I just don't want people thinking I named my kids after Twilight.

Jason Grace: If Leo had never shown up again, I probably would've pushed for his name. Or maybe kust Lee and a middle name that starts with O.

Leo Valdez: Aw, I love you too man!

Percy Jackson: I really want a son named Chase.

Annabeth Chase: Chase Jackson?

PJ: Yeah! I mean, that's assuming you decide to take my name.

AC: Who says I'm even marrying you?

PJ: That hurts Annabeth. That really hurts.

AC: You're such a Seaweed Brain.

PJ: I also want two girls. Anna and Beth.

LV: Anna, Beth and Chase? Nice.

Frank Zhang: I want to name for my mom. Emily.

Hazel Levesque: Oh me too! Marie.

LV: Esperanza the second. Espie for short. Also add another Sammy to the line.

Clarrise LaRue: Silena and Charles.

Will Solace: Lee and Michael.

Nico di Angelo: Bianca and Maria

LV: I also want three sons to name after the other ninja turtles!

* * *

**Don't hate me for disappearing. I had school and my quarter just finished yesterday and the last 12ish weeks I've been stressing over a 10 page research essay. Don't yell at me please! I bring cookies as a peace offering!**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**Please send in your questions, guys! Favorite and follow!**

**~IAmLordVoldemort2**

**QOTD: What was your favorite TV show growing up?**


	30. Sugarholic

Dear Percy.  
Well, that's a mature view to consider his responsibilities- but ithat's why it's only for a year. He spent a summer with your mother once - who says he can't take a year long vacation. It's not that long. And well, part of it could be take-your-kid-to-work-days you know... Never said anything about what youd be doing.

As for schoolwork- 9 months to catch up? That's practically school year... You're kidding yourself if you think you manage to do that in 3 months or so... Besides, Annabeth wasn't in school either... You were both in Greece...

Are you sure you're not just a sugarholic?

Finwitch [Guest]

Finwitch:

Percy Jackson: Okay, wow that's a lot of words. You know I have dyslexia, right? Oh well, I got through it and survived.

PJ: Well my dad can't take an entire year off. He still has to pay attention to his domain and make sure no one tries to attack or something like that. And he still has to go to the Olympian council meetings, so he needs to stay updated on whatever stuff they talk about at those things.

PJ: As for the nine month catch-up, it's really more like six months since Hera kidnapped me during winter break. But I am actually doing pretty well with it.

PJ: My teachers understand my situation, as much as a mortal can anyway, and they're letting me off the hook for certain assignments. Some of my classes are online and I take care of those on the weekends.

PJ: Paul is helping me with my junior English, since that's what he teaches, and my mom helps me with my senior English. Leo helps me with math (he's frickin' amazing at that garbage) Piper is helping me with Chemistry (apparently being in tune with romantic chemistry makes you know chemical chemistry) and Frank helps me with history (since all we ever seem to learn about are wars).

PJ: And Annabeth isn't a year behind. She was a year ahead, and since she missed a year, she's now a regular senior.

PJ: I am pretty positive I am not a sugar-holic.

* * *

**Don't hate me for disappearing. I had school and my quarter just finished yesterday and the last 12ish weeks I've been stressing over a 10 page research essay. Don't yell at me please! I bring cookies as a peace offering!**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**Please send in your questions, guys! Favorite and follow!**

**~IAmLordVoldemort2**

**QOTD: What's the last thing you ate?**


	31. Girlfriend

To Luke:

Do you think you'll ever have a girlfriend?

Percabeth4Life [Guest]

Percabeth4Life:

Luke Castellan: Well, I'm kind of dead, so probably not.

LC: Most people who reach Elysium already have another person they're with and are dedicated to. So it's not like I'll ever have a shot with any of those girls. And I don't have any intention to try and escape or reach another part of the Underworld for any reason. Especially not for a date.

LC: I did have feelings for Thalia before I died, and someday in the future an accident is very likely to occur and she'll end up dead. Or she'll decide to leave the hunt and she'll die naturally. Maybe when she comes something will happen between us.

LC: But that's probably just wishful thinking.

LC: Maybe if I decide to be reborn, I'll get a girlfriend someday.

LC: For now, though, I'm content with relaxing here in Elysium.

* * *

**You guys know the drill.**

**Favorite! Follow! Review! Answer the QOTD! Check out my other stories! Send in more questions!**

**~IAmLordVoldemort2**

**QOTD: Do you have any questions you want to ask about me?**


	32. Nightmares

Dear Annabeth,

What do you most see when you get nightmares about Tartarus? Percy poisoning Akhlys or the curse of the arai?

-Smiles Burn in the Styx

Smiles Burn in the Styx:

Annabeth Chase: I don't actually get nightmares about either of those things very often. And when I do, get them both about the same. And I honestly couldn't tell you which one scares me more.

AC: My nightmares are more about what happened after we left. About what might've happened to Bob and Small Bob and Damasen.

AC: And those nightmares scare me so much more than the ones about Percy abandoning me or the ones about him reaching his full potential with his powers.

AC: Not because I don't love him or something like that, but because I know it's not likely that would ever happen. It's just not in his nature to abandon the ones he loves and he's been training to keep his powers in check when his emotions spiral out of control.

AC: And off the record, his training is doing unimaginable wonders on his body. Don't tell Percy. He'll get an even bigger head.

* * *

**You guys know the drill.**

**Favorite! Follow! Review! Answer the QOTD! Check out my other stories! Send in more questions!**

**~IAmLordVoldemort2**

**QOTD: Do you have any questions you want to ask about me?**


	33. Hazeleo

To Leo and Hazel:

if Frank didn't exist, would you guys date each other?

-Jaspercabeth83

Jaspercabeth83:

Leo Valdez:I'm not sure we have that kind of chemistry.

Hazel Levesque: And it's be weird. I mean, he's my might've-been-boyfriend's grandson.

LV: Great-grandson.

HL: Right. Great-grandson.

LV: Plus I'm pretty committed Calypso.

HL: And Leo isn't Sammy. He doesn't have a personality that I'm attracted to in that way.

* * *

**You guys know the drill.**

**Favorite! Follow! Review! Answer the QOTD! Check out my other stories! Send in more questions!**

**~IAmLordVoldemort2**

**QOTD: Do you have any questions you want to ask about me?**


	34. Poseidon or Annabeth

To Percy:

Kill your dad or Annabeth

-The Kinda Man

The Kinda Man:

Percy Jackson: Um... Neither?

PJ: If I really had to... my dad.

PJ: Because I'm really only an acquaintance with my dad. I enjoy his company. I don't think I can say I love him.

PJ: Annabeth on the other hand, I could never do a thing to hurt her intentionally.

PJ: She is my soul mate.

PJ: The only way I would ever be able to do something like kill her, is if she were suffering from a pain that would never pass and she asked me to.

* * *

**You guys know the drill.**

**Favorite! Follow! Review! Answer the QOTD! Check out my other stories! Send in more questions!**

**~IAmLordVoldemort2**

**QOTD: Do you have any questions you want to ask about me?**


	35. Save

To the Seven, Reyna, and Nico,

If you could go back in time and save one person who would it be?

-ObsessedwReading

ObsessedwReading:

Annabeth Chase: Without consequences, right? Luke.

Percy Jackson: Beckendorf.

Nico di Angelo: Bianca.

Leo Valdez: My mama.

Hazel Levesque: My mother.

Frank Zhang: My mom.

Piper McLean: ...I don't think I've ever lost anyone close to me... Maybe Selena. I think she's someone I would've gotten along with.

Jason Grace: Connor Lassiter. He was my best friend when I was ten, but he stepped on an old, forgotten land mine.

Reyna Ramirez: I remember him... I have to go with Octavian.

JG &amp; PJ: _What!?_

RARA: I want to go back and save him from whatever made him go insane like that. When he first got the job as augur, he was perfectly normal.

* * *

**You guys know the drill.**

**Favorite! Follow! Review! Answer the QOTD! Check out my other stories! Send in more questions!**

**~IAmLordVoldemort2**

**QOTD: Do you have any questions you want to ask about me?**


	36. Date

To Annabeth

If you weren't dating Percy, who would you date? (can be dead or alive)

-Pjoisbae [Guest]

Pjoisbae:

Annabeth Chase: I don't know.

AC: Well if everything played out the same except for dating Percy, then it couldn't really be somebody dead, could it?

AC: Or do you mean who would I want to date? Because who I would want to date is very unrealilistic.

AC: I actually have a list.

AC: Hugh Jackman. Robert Downy Jr. Albert Einstein. Chris Evans. Andrew Garfield. Chris Hemsworth. Liam Hemsworth. Josh Hutcherson. Daniel Radcliffe. Matthew Lewis. Tom Felton. Dylan O'Brien. Ki Hong Lee. Thomas Brodie-Sangster.

AC: Should I go on?

AC: As for realilistic people I'd want to date,

AC: No fucking clue.

* * *

**You guys know the drill.**

**Favorite! Follow! Review! Answer the QOTD! Check out my other stories! Send in more questions!**

**~IAmLordVoldemort2:**** Favorite song?**


	37. Battle of the Ships

To Thalia, Nico, Reyna and the Seven

Thalico or Reynico  
Thaluke or Leyna  
Perlia or Pertemis  
Jasabeth or Perper

-Your only hope

Your only hope:

Thalia Grace: Reynico!

Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano: Thalico!

Nico di Angelo: How about you don't put me in a straight ship?

TG: Just pick one.

NA: ...Reynico. I wouldn't be making her break an oath and I know I work well with her.

RARA: Is Leyna me and _Leo_?

Leo Valdez: NO! REYNA IS SCARY! SUPER SCARY! I DON'T WANT TO DATE HER! THALUKE! THALUKE! THALUKE!

RARA: I have to agree with him. Thaluke.

TG: Uh, I have to agree. Thaluke. I wouldn't wish Leo upon any girl.

LV: Hurtful!

Percy Jackson: Do I have to be with Thalia or Artemis? Because both those options are weird as shit.

TG: I'm not saying this because I want to date Percy, aka _MY COUSIN._ I'm saying this because I respect Artemis too much to even suggest the other. Perlia.

PJ: Yeah, the dating a god thing is even weirder than dating my cousin. Perlia.

Annabeth Chase: Jason reminds me of Percy in a way that's really disconcerting. So, Perper.

Piper McLean: Percy's really not my type, so I guess I'd have to go with Jasabeth.

Jason Grace: Jasabeth _only_ because she's the only person besides Piper I'd ever be able to get along with in a committed relationship.

PJ: As much as it would hurt to see Annabeth with another person, Jasabeth. I'd rather be single forever than be with someone that's not her.

AC: Aww, Seaweed Brain!

JG: You need to quit sayin' stuff like that, man. You're making the rest of us look bad.

* * *

**You guys know the drill.**

**Favorite! Follow! Review! Answer the QOTD! Check out my other stories! Send in more questions!**

**~IAmLordVoldemort2:**** Favorite song?**


	38. Prettiest

To Reyna, Nico, Thalia and the Seven,

Who do you think is prettier: Aphrodite, Calypso, Hecate or Demeter?

Snapple3077

Snapple37:

Jason Grace: Are you _trying_ to get us killed?

Leo Valdez: I'd be lying if I said anybody was prettier than my girlfriend. Also I'd probably be beat up.

Hazel Levesque: I have to go with Hecate.

JG: Ugh, Aphrodite, I guess.

Percy Jackson: Calypso.

LV: Why you tryin' to steal my girl!?

PJ: Dude! I'm not trying to do that! Why on earth would you think that?

LV: Well, I mean you did love her.

PJ: Did. As in: In the past. I'm aloud to think she's pretty, right? I mean, Annabeth is prettier, but that doesn't change the fact that Calypso is pretty too.

LV: Whatever.

Nico di Angelo: I'd have to go with Demeter. She's the only one I've ever really looked at. And that's only because I glare at her for a long time when she makes me eat cereal.

Reyna: Hecate.

Frank Zhang: Probably Aphrodite in my opinion.

Piper McLean: Ditto.

Annabeth Chase: Demeter.

Thallia Grace: I agree with Annie, here.

AC: Don't call me Annie.

TG: Sure thing. Annie.

PJ: Oh stop pouting, Annabeth.

AC: Stop hugging me.

PJ: Stop pouting.

AC: No.

PJ: Then I will hug you until you stop.

AC: I've stopped.

PJ: Still hugging you.

AC: Percy~

PJ: Hmm?

AC: Get. Off. Now.

PJ: But I like hugging you.

AC: Please?

PJ: Depends.

AC: On?

PJ: If we can cuddle tonight.

AC: Don't we always at campfi-

PJ: After curfew.

PM: Aw, Annie's blushing!

AC: What have I said about calling me Annie!?

* * *

**You guys know the drill.**

**Favorite! Follow! Review! Answer the QOTD! Check out my other stories! Send in more questions!**

**~IAmLordVoldemort2:**** Favorite song?**


	39. SolangeloReynico

The Seven:

Who do you ship more, Reynico or Solangelo?

-snowflake45 [Guest]

snowflaake45:

Nico di Angelo: If they care at all for their lives, they won't even think about saying Reynico.

* * *

**Favorite! Follow! Review! Answer the QOTD! Check out my other stories! Send in more questions!**

**~IAmLordVoldemort2**

**QOTD: Anybody suffering from sunburns too?**


End file.
